Waiting in the Car
by Em Paradise
Summary: Wee!chester story! When John goes out hunting and can't leave the boys in a motel... Please read and review. Now with bonus material! :-D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys and promise to put them back where I found them.

Authors Note: This is just a little something that has been floating around my head. This is just going to be various fragments in our boys life. Please read and review as reviews are like M&M's and always loved.

Waiting in the car pt. 1

1987

"Preparing for hyperspace in five…four…three…two…one…now!"

Sammy Winchester pressed the imaginary buttons on the dashboard while his brother tugged the wheel back and forth. Wearing an oversized pair of sunglasses, even though it was night outside Dean Winchester peered at the speedometer with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no! The warning lights have all come on. Something's wrong in the engine room!"

"I'm on it Han!" Sammy shouted, abandoning his post in the co-pilots seat and diving over into the back of the car, landing on the backseat with a soft thud.

Dean was Han because Dean was always Han. Dean said it was because he was older and cooler but Sam didn't care. If Dean was Han that meant Sam got to be Luke. Han Solo was cool but Luke Skywalker was a Jedi Knight.

"What's there Luke?" Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder to check his little brother was okay.

Sam was laying on his stomach, feet up in the air, head down in the foot well.

"It's Jawa's Han" He called urgently.

"Wait," Dean broke character, "Jawa's?"

Sam looked up seriously, also out of character, "Yes Jawa's."

"Okay," Dean let it go and then Han yelled, "What are Jawa's doing on my ship?"

Sam tried not to giggle and stay in character. "They're trying to steal the engine."

"Quick use your light sabre." Dean gave another dramatic tug on the wheel and jabbed several of the radio buttons.

"Okay" Sam shouted, counting how many Jawa's there where. From his pocket he pulled out his light sabre. Dean had made it for him out of a toilet roll and tin foil. Making the noises of the light sabre under his breath Sam lashed out at the imaginary Jawa's.

Dean watched his brother in the rear view mirror, smiling as he watched him defeating the imaginary bad guys.

"Quick Luke get up here." Dean called, "There's a star destroyer after us."

The light sabre was deactivated and with a gasp Sam scrambled back over the top of the seats and sat beside his brother. "Have they got us in a tractor beam?"

"Not yet." Dean replied. He jabbed some more buttons, "I can't out fly it."

Sam pressed some buttons on the dash board and pulled open the glove box. "Sending out after missiles."

"Aft missiles" Dean corrected quietly.

"Aft missiles!"

"It's slowing down but it hasn't stopped." Dean said, pulling down the sun visor.

"Darth Vader's on board" Sam shouted, "We can't get caught."

"They're sending out TIE fighters." Dean called back.

"Firing more missiles" Sam shouted, almost bouncing up and down on his seat, "Quick Han we can lose them in hyperspace."

"Okay punch it" Dean said and the brothers both hit the buttons on the dash board and outside the trees and shadows turned to streaking stars.

"We did it." Sam cheered.

Suddenly the drivers door swung open causing both brothers to jump. Dean spun round quickly, moving in front of his little brother and whipping off the dark glasses so he could see better. John Winchester sunk down into the drivers seat, throwing his boys a quick glance. The boys relaxed at seeing their Dad and Sam scouted over on seat so they could all fit in the front together. Johns face was pale and his eyes were shadowed but he gave the brothers a wide smile and they looked up at him expectantly. Dean was watching his dad in concern, silently asking if he was okay but not wanting to ask. Sam had a smile on his young face, glad that his dad was back but waiting to continue his game. Letting out a breath and pushing aside the things he had just seen in the dark woods John soaked in his boys and caught sight of his youngest' toy light sabre, poking out of Sam's pocket. He laughed inwardly, ever since he had rented the movie for the boys they had been playing almost none stop.

"Hey Luke, Han." He said, closing the door and starting the car, "What say we get out of here."

Sammy laughed, "You bet Chewie!"

Dean smiled too and poked various buttons on the dash board again, slipping back on his fathers sunglasses.

Heading down onto the open road John glanced cautiously into the rear view mirror to check nothing was following them and then said in a conspiring whisper, "Luke I think I can hear something moving in the engine room."

The young boy gasped and pulled his light sabre free again and dived into the back seat, helped by a little shove for his big brother.

"The Jawa's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys and promise to put them back where I found them.

Authors Note: This is just a little something that has been floating around my head. This is just going to be various fragments in our boys life. Please read and review as reviews are like M&M's and always loved.

Waiting in the car pt 2.

1992

"Dean would you quit it. I'm trying to study."

"This songs a classic Sammy, just listen to that riff."

"Yeah well, surprisingly my history paper's on George Washington not Blue Oyster Cult."

Stretched out in the back seat Sam Winchester moved his torch from shining in his brother's face and back onto the text book in front of him. Attempting to read a paragraph for the sixth time, is brother broke his concentration yet again by turning the radio dial another notch higher.

"Dude!"

At this rate he was never gonna finish his paper. Unwilling to give up the fight just yet Sam swung the beam of his torch back into his brothers face, only to be blinded moments later by Deans own mag-lite.

"What?" Dean sounded just as annoyed as Sam felt.

"I have to get this report done."

"So do it." Dean replied, swinging his torch back to the box of cassette tapes he kept under the seat.

"Then would you _please_ turn the music down?"

Dean shot his a sarcastic smile, "Sure."

The one click lower made no difference in the small car.

"Duuuude!" Sam stressed the word. God sometimes big brothers could be so annoying.

"Okay, okay" Dean clicked off the radio and spun round in the seat to face his little brother. "I'll help you finish the paper."

Sam pulled a face, "You failed history."

"So?"

"I want to _pass_ history."

"Do you want my help or not?" Dean asked, getting annoyed again.

"I'll wait for Dad to get back." Sam said with a sigh, closing his text book. He glanced out of the window to the darkened forest beyond. "When _is_ Dad coming back?"

"Sam-" Dean's voice had that warning edge to it that Sam was fast learning he should ignore at his own peril.

Sam held his brother gaze. "He's been gone awhile."

"He'll be back soon." Dean said automatically, dropping his brother's gaze and looking back out the darkened window.

"He said it wouldn't take long." Sam persisted, leaning forward so he was next to his brother. "Shouldn't we go look for him or something?"

"Sam, just leave it." The sudden pain in Dean's voice silenced Sam at once. He knew his brother better then anyone in the world, knew all of his tones and expressions. But his eyes had never held that haunted look before.

"Please Sammy," Deans voice dropped to a whisper, "Just stop asking questions, please."

Sam swallowed nervously. He wanted to do as his brother asked and he knew he wasn't supposed to talk about this stuff but no one would tell him anything. Dean had said their mom had died in a car accident but they were never supposed to talk about her. Their dad went away for days at a time, or like tonight he would park the car outside of some woods or empty looking building and disappear for a few hours yet he wasn't supposed to ask questions. His Dad and Dean had whispered conversations her wasn't supposed to know about and there was a shotgun he wasn't supposed to know existed hiding under the front seat. When he had asked Dean about it he said it was just in case. But in case of what? Sam wanted to know.

Nobody would tell him anything. He wanted to keep asking, keep pressing for information until Dean told him something. He was old enough to know wasn't he?

"I just wanna know what going on." Sam said softly, wide eyes fixed on his brother.

Dean sighed but his gaze was affectionate as he looked back at Sam. "I know you do Sammy." He said gently, "But not yet okay? You're not old enough to understand."

Sam scowled, "That's such a lame excuse."

Dean grinned and turned back to the box of cassette tapes, "Yeah it is. Deal with it."

Sam opened his mouth to retort when the key in the car door made both brothers freeze.

John Winchester slipped into the driver's seat and with the cursory glance to check the boy's were both okay he started the car and let it roar down the road. The brothers watched their Dad cautiously, unsure of what they should say. Once again Sam's mouth burned with forbidden questions but before he could build up the courage to ask one John broke the silence.

"So what have you boys been doing?"

Dean managed a smile and flipped the stereo back on as an answer, letting Blue Oyster Cult fill the car yet again. John shared a smile with his eldest, knowing Dean would also have been on a constant look out. He looked at his youngest in the rear view mirror.

"How 'bout you Sammy?"

Sam glanced at Dean briefly, he wanted to ask the questions that still plagued his mind but instead he shrugged, "I've got a history paper on George Washington to write."

"George Washington hey?" John said thinking, "Well for a start he had wooden teeth."

Sam pushed the persistent questions away and lent forward once again to lean on the front seat between his Dad and his brother, for now just listening.

"And did you know that when he was six..."

Author's Note: Thanks to the two people who have reviewed chapter one.

Lisa: Your words wound me! lol thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed chapter two.

sammygirl1963: Thanks for the review. I wasn't quite going to have them all at such a young age and I have idea's for a few more chapters but I may always jump back to them younger if I get some more ideas. Hope you enjoyed chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys and promise to put them back where I found them.

Authors Note: This is just a little something that has been floating around my head. This is just going to be various fragments in our boys life. Please read and review as reviews are like M&M's and always loved.

Waiting in the car pt 3.

1997

"_The water cycle consists of three key phenomena; evaporation, precipitation and collection." _

Muttering the sentence aloud as he read in the torch light Sam Winchester tried to concentrate on the book in his lap. He had an exam on this in the morning but in the last half an hour he had read the opening sentence half a dozen times. He was stretched along the front seat of the car as he had many times before, although recently it was getting a little cramped. The heavy book that rested on his lap was failing to hold his interest and Sam's gaze kept wandering out of the window and then to his watch.

Time was passing impossibly slow and with each minute the worry that was gnawing in his stomach continued to grow. The questions, 'how long has it been?, how much longer did he have to wait?' kept leaping to the front of his mind, pushing out all thoughts of the water cycle. He watched the woods for signs of torch beams, listening for shouts and cries for help. Any second he expected the silence to be abruptly broken.

Rubbing at his tried eyes Sam attempted to turn his attention back to the book.

"_The water cycle consists of three key phenomena; evaporation, precipitation and collection." _

He broke of reading and listened suddenly to the night. Had that been footsteps outside of the car? Sam let his arm fall down into the foot well, fingering the gun that lay waiting on the floor. Holding his breath Sam listened, waiting for the phantom footsteps.

When nothing else could be heard Sam let out a sign, frustrated at his over reaction, and gazed once more out at the woods.

What was taking Dean and his Dad so long? They'd said it was just a routine hunt, nothing to worry about. He's sneaked a look at his Dad's journal, left open on the coffee table when he'd gone to get a glass of water. The picture had been the first thing to catch his eye, the drawing of the werewolf so realistic it looked ready to leap from the page. This was his Dad and brothers next hunt, Sam had checked the lunar cycle to double check.

He hated being left behind, waiting, unsure of his Dad and older brother's safety. Knowing that the slightest mistake could cost either of them their lives. At least when he was on the hunt with them he could be of some use. His Dad only let him join a few of the hunts and even then he had to stick close to Dean. He had helped though. There had been an exorcism down in Louisiana, while his Dad and Dean had been trying to control the demon Sam had picked up his Dad's journal and finished reading the exorcism. The 'good job son' and the pat on the pat on the back he'd received from his Dad were few and far between nowadays. It's not that he enjoyed hunting and the constant moving life they had to lead. He wanted more than anything to have the same kind of families that his friends at school had but if this was going to be his life for now then at least he could help keep his family safe.

Letting his head fall back against the car window Sam held back the groan that welled in his throat. He forced himself to focus on his text book. That was his problem, his Dad said, keeping his mind on the here and now.

"_The water cycle consists of three key phenomena; evaporation, precipitation and collection." _

The howl that broke through the silence of the night sent a shiver down Sam's spine and in one smooth movement, _wouldn't Dad be proud_; he dropped the book and picked up the waiting gun. His heart was beating a samba against his rib cage. Sound carried at night, how far away was the beast that'd made that noise?

The logical part of his mind kicked in quickly and he knew he wasn't in any immediate danger. His Dad had always made sure that where he had parked the car was always protected. Circles of salt and other magical spells had always kept the things that went bump in the night away from the Impala and her passengers. But it only needed to happen once...

He needed a distraction. Sam shook his head as though to physically get rid of the paranoid thoughts. A distraction that worked better then the water cycle and his exam revision. Carefully laying his weapon back down, though making sure it was still within easy reach, Sam glanced around the small car hoping for inspiration.

He thought briefly of reorganising his brother's cassette tapes. Dean had the most annoying habit of not putting the cassettes back in their rightful cases. Absolutely nothing was where it was meant to be. It drove Sam nuts. And it wasn't even as bad as the school books Dean left in a haphazard pile in the corner of their room. Almost reaching for the box of tapes Sam changed his mind. During another wait in the Impala, parked outside of a creepy warehouse instead of the creepy woods, Sam had carefully gone through all of the tapes. Putting them back in the right cases and then putting them back in the box alphabetically before his brother and Dad had returned. Deans reaction however had been to shout at Sam because he couldn't find anything.

That left very little else to do in the small car and with a sigh Sam picked up the science text book again.

"_The water cycle consists of three key phenomena; evaporation, precipitation and collection." _

The faint light of dawn was slowly beginning to appear through the trees and Sam knew that his Dad and brothers hunt would not go on much longer. Stifling a yawn Sam let his text book fall to the floor, deciding there probably wasn't anything more he was going to learn tonight.

Quiet footsteps crunched through the dry leaves outside the car and Sam sat upright, peering through the Impala's windows and listening carefully. Shadowy figures moved either side of the car and Sam though about grabbing for his gun again. When he heard the keys in the car door he let out a quick sigh of relief as his brother and Dad slipped into the car. Nobody spoke as John started the engine and headed down the round with a roar. Sam's head swivelled between John and Dean, debating when would be safe to ask questions.

Dean's t-shirt was slightly torn and he had mud and blood sprinkled up his arms, but aside from a split lip and a general rumpled appearance he seemed unhurt. John didn't appear hurt at all but his face was as cold and as set as stone and Sam felt all his questions dry up in his throat. For once even Dean appeared to ignore him, his gaze focused out of the window but he wasn't paying any attention to the passing scenery. Sam nudged his brother softly in the rips and when Dean finally turned his head towards him, Sam offered up a small smile. The smile Dean managed in return was full of sympathy.

"Dude," he whispered softy, "It was Harrison."

Sam frowned, "Harrison? As in _Principal _Harrison!"

Dean nodded slowly and glanced over at his Dad while Sam tried to picture Principal Harrison as the snarling wolf in his Dad's journal. When John didn't meet his eldest sons gaze Dean swallowed and broke the news himself.

"We have to leave Sam."

Sam glared between his Dan and brother, "What do you mean? We can't leave."

"This isn't up for discussion." John's voice was blank and hard and to Sam it felt like a physical blow.

"But...but we can't!" Sam suddenly realised that his Dad was driving in the direction of the interstate, away from the apartment they had rented and made into a home. Away from the friends he'd _finally _managed to make, away from Becky who he had been working up the courage to ask to the school dance. Away from the life he'd struggled to create over the past six month. A life his Dad had promised they wouldn't leave.

"I've got a test tomorrow..."

John said nothing, eyes locked on the open road and Sam reached down a picked out his dropped text book, opening it back to chapter 6.

"_The water cycle consists of three key phenomena; evaporation, precipitation and collection." _

Authors Note: Major apologies! I know how long it has been since I last updated. For some reason I couldn't work out how to end this chapter! Gah! writers block. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! I will just point out as well that I am only a few episodes into season four at the moment so sorry if anything seems AU etc as a little bird told me we get to see a high school episode will the boys. Glee! Can't wait!

Thanks to...

JadeDjo: The first chapter is pretty much me and my little bro whenever we had to wait in the car (although I was Luke and my bro was R2D2 as the Han Solo spot was reserved for my best friend!) ah the craziness of being young! Thanks for the review and hope you like the following chapters.

Jenmm31: Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading and enjoying!

Dreamsarefordaytime: I'm glad you like my idea of little Sam and Dean. Can't get them out of my head for some reason, but I will have to let them grow up bit by bit. Hope you like the following chapters

Sammygirl1963: I hadn't thought of doing an episode where Sam is told...hrm...guess Season three beat me to that, but I like to think that John and Dean tried to keep him from it for as long as possible and teach him fighting skills etc without him realising what he was learning! Enjoy the next chapters.

Enkidu07: I'm glad you liked the two chapters. I hope you like the next ones. I have a couple more planned as well once the plot bunny arrives I can hopefully finish the next couple of ideas. I like the idea of the boys just being normal siblings sometimes and pissing each other off!

Trish62: Lol, glad you like the authors note...I just always want M&M's! I hope you enjoy the following chapters, although I have been tending to shy away from the action in them...will have to see what I can do about that... Thanks for the review.


	4. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys and promise to put them back where I found them.

Authors Note: This is just a little something that has been floating around my head. This is just going to be various fragments in our boys life. Please read and review as reviews are like M&M's and always loved.

Waiting in the Car. Bonus Chapter

1989

"Dean?"

"Mmmm..."

"Dean!"

"What Sammy?"

"I gotta ask you something."

"You're supposed to be asleep Sam."

"But it's important."

"Go to sleep!"

"But Deeean!"

As the final word stretched into a whine Dean Winchester kicked off his blanket with a scowl and sat up, glaring across to the backseat. His younger brother still had his sleeping bag pulled up to his chin, however his brown eyes were wide in the moonlight. The six year olds gaze was focused completely on his big brother as Dean lent forward against the front seat. His young face held such a serious look that the order to 'go the hell to sleep' died at the back of Dean's throat.

"What is it?"

Sammy gave a small smile and pushed his sleeping bag down to his waist, sitting up slightly.

"Is it Christmas Eve today?"

Dean felt something twinge in his stomach at his brothers question. "You know that it is Sammy."

The younger boy bit his lip before his asked the next question, leaving Dean no doubt that this was the reason that kept his brother from sleeping.

"We don't live at that motel no more, right?" Sam waited for Deans confirmation before continuing, "And we only stayed at Uncle Bobby's for the last couple of nights."

"What are you getting at?" Dean asked patiently.

Sam took a breath, "So we don't have a house right?"

Dean realised he didn't have any idea what his brother was really asking and shook his head in answer, "No, we don't."

At those three words Sammy's face fell and he sank back down in the seat, "Oh."

With a quick glance outside of the darkened windows, and seeing no sign of his dad across the moon lit field, Dean scrambled over into the back seat and landed next to his brother.

"What's going on Sammy?"

Sam scrambled upright next to Dean, leaning reassuringly against his big brothers side and looked down at his hands, "Well Mickey Johnson at our last school said that Santa wasn't gonna visit us."

Dean suddenly and vehemently hated this kid who was filling his little brothers head with such worries. "He came last year didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Mickey Johnson says that unless you have a house Santa won't come."

Dean found himself with the urge to track this Mickey Johnson down and beat some sense into him. "Well Mickey Johnson is a dumbass."

Sam looked up at his big brother with hope shining in his wide eyes, "Really?"

"Really Sammy, trust me."

Sam thought about this for a moment, "But how will he find us when we don't have a house?"

"Dude, do you really think something like that is gonna stop Santa Claus?"

"So how does he do it?" There was excitement and a hint of wonder in the younger boys voice now, his earlier fears forgotten as he watched his big brother in awe.

Dean had vivid memories of asking their Dad the same sort of questions a few years ago, and he could still remember how John has said down with him and explained how there wasn't really a Santa Claus and that people brought each other presents and did nice things because they loved each other. He thought for a moment about giving Sammy the same answer, but he knew his wouldn't. Dean was only just starting to learn the truth about the things that went up in the night and where their Dad disappeared to, and he didn't want Sam to know those things yet. He knew that Sam would find out sooner rather than later. Ever since Sam had started school, his little brother had started to ask questions, 'why didn't they have a mommy like everybody else?', 'why did they have to keep moving house?', 'where did Dad go at night?', and Dean didn't want to add more questions, more fears.

So he only needed to think for a second before his answered his little brothers question with one of his own.

"What's our licence plate number Sammy?"

Sam hesitated, confused at the random question, but he knew the answer easily enough, Dean had made him memorize it.

"KAZ 2Y5"

Dean smiled, "Exactly, and that's how Santa knows how to find us. He can just come to the car if he needs to, because the car is always with us whatever house we decide to live in."

Sammy smiled wide and impulsively flung his arms around his big brother, hugging him hard. Dean allowed the embrace for a moment, reaching round to smooth down Sam's hair, before his struggled himself free.

"Okay, but Santa's not going to come unless you go to sleep, so lay back down now."

With a sudden burst of energy, happy that his big brother had set his world right, Sam dived into his sleeping bag and screwed his eyes shut tight in an attempt to hurry sleep. Dean climbed back onto his makeshift bed on the front seat and straightened his blanket. He lay quiet until he heard Sam's breathing even out, but he kept awake until he finally heard the crunch of footsteps approach the car. He recognised the sound of his dad's boots at once and moved himself round so he was sitting upright and leaning against the passenger door, with the blanket wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep as he heard his dad first walk around to the trunk before coming back round to the drivers' seat.

John Winchester let his gaze linger on his sleeping boys for a moment before glancing at his watch. 10:56. He'd done it, he told himself with a wry smile. He had promised himself that he would be back in this car and away from the hunt before Christmas morning, and for once he had been able to keep his promise. Reaching into the back seats John lay the two stockings he'd retrieved from the trunk next to Sammy's sleeping bag, and started the Impala with a roar, wondering if their luck would hold and they would be able to find a motel on Christmas Eve.

Authors Note: Okay so I know it's not Christmas anymore. This was something I wrote just before and then forgot about until I rediscovered the note book. Consider it a bonus chapter! lol. This was written for my cousin Mad's, who Santa will always find wherever she is. x


End file.
